1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed primarily to a container assembly apparatus, and more particularly to a container and spout assembly apparatus and method for assembling a container and spout.
2. Background Art
The use of flexible type containers having rigid spouts has become common for both industrial and consumer goods. Generally, the manufacture of the container requires the heat welding of a flexible container with a rigid spout. While such containers have become very popular, the manufacture of such containers has been problematic. For example, the conventional linear system of assembly has not produced containers at an acceptable rate, which can keep up with a conventional filler machine. Thus, it is difficult to synchronize fill machines and container manufacturing machines into a single continuous process. Moreover, the relatively slow rate of manufacturing raises the overall unit cost of a container.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the above-described prior devices.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the specification and claims attached hereto.
The invention comprises a container and spout assembly apparatus for assembling a plurality of flexible containers with corresponding spouts. The apparatus includes a plurality of assembly stations, a container introduction station, a spout introduction station, and a container removal station. Each of the plurality of assembly stations is substantially rotatably positioned about a general axis of rotation, and, each of the plurality of assembly stations includes a container manipulating assembly, a spout grasping and positioning member, and a joining assembly. The container manipulating assembly is capable of retaining and manipulating a flexible container. The spout grasping and positioning member is capable of relatively positioning a spout in a desired position relative to a flexible container upon at least one of manipulation and retention thereof by the container manipulating assembly. The joining assembly is capable of joining a flexible container and a spout positioned into a desired position relative to the flexible container by the spout grasping and positioning member. The container introduction station is capable of sequentially introducing containers to respective container manipulating assemblies of the plurality of assembly stations. The spout introduction station is capable of sequentially introducing spouts to respective spout grasping and positioning members of the plurality of assembly stations. The container removal station is capable of removing an assembled container and spout from each of the plurality of assembly stations.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the container manipulating assembly comprises a first gripper member and a second gripper member. The first gripper member is capable of releasably retaining a wall of a flexible container. The second gripper member is capable of releasably retaining a wall of a flexible container other than a wall associated with a first gripper member. The relative movement of at least one of the first gripper member and the second gripper member, in turn, manipulates at least one wall of a container so as to open at least a portion thereof.
In one such preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one of the first and second gripper members are rotatably positionable into a desired engaged orientation. In another such preferred embodiment, the first and second gripper members are each positioned on an opposite side of a container. Preferably, at least one of the first and second gripper members operate pneumatically.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the spout grasping and positioning member comprises a first arm and a second arm. At least one of the first and second arms is movable relative to the other of the first and second arms, to, in turn, facilitate the retention of a spout therebetween.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the joining assembly comprises a first and a second joining member, each having a joining element. At least one of the first and second joining members is movable relative to the other of the first and second joining members to, in turn, facilitate the grasping of at least a portion of a container and at least a portion of a spout therebetween. Activation of the joining elements of each of the first and second joining members serves to join the container to the spout in a substantially fluid tight configuration.
In one such preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one of the first and second joining members is rotatably positionable from a first disengaged position to a second engaged position. In another such preferred embodiment, each of the first and second joining members are rotatably positionable from a first disengaged position to a second engaged position. In one embodiment, the first and second joining members rotate about a single axis of rotation.
In another such embodiment of the invention, at least one of the first and second joining members is slidably positionable from a first disengaged position to a second engaged position.
In another such preferred embodiment of the invention, the joining elements of the joining assembly comprise heating elements. In other embodiments, the joining elements of the joining assembly comprise one selected from the group consisting of: ultrasonic welding elements, adhesive applicators and activators.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the container introduction station further comprises a moving arm capable of rotating about an axis and at least one gripper element associated with the moving arm.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the spout introduction station further comprises a supply container and an outlet associated with the supply container.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the container removal station further comprises at least one gripper member capable of gripping a portion of an assembled container.
In another aspect of the invention, the invention comprises a rotating assembly station for the assembling of a flexible container and a spout. In such an embodiment, the assembly station comprises a container manipulating assembly capable of retaining and manipulating a flexible container, a spout grasping and positioning member capable of relatively positioning a spout in a desired position relative to a flexible container upon at least one of manipulation and retention thereof by the container manipulating assembly, and, a joining assembly capable of joining a spout positioned into a desired position by the spout grasping and positioning member.
The invention further comprises a method of assembling a plurality of containers with corresponding spouts. The method comprises the steps of providing a plurality of rotating assembly stations, the assembly stations rotating about a substantially common axis; sequentially introducing a flexible container to each of the plurality of rotating assembly stations; sequentially introducing a spout to each of the plurality of rotating assembly stations; opening a portion of each flexible container during rotation of the rotating assembly stations, inserting a portion of a spout into each flexible container during rotation of the rotating assembly stations; joining a portion of the respective spout with a portion of each container into a substantially water tight configuration during rotation of the rotating assembly stations; and sequentially removing the assembled container from the rotating assembly stations, wherein the introduction, joining and removal of a respective container and spout is accomplished in no more than a single rotation of a respective rotating assembly station.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of joining comprises the steps of positioning at first and second joining elements relative to each other so as to retain a portion of a container and spout therebetween, and, activating the first and second joining elements to join the retained portions of the container and spout.
In one such preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of positioning comprises the step of rotating at least one of the first and second joining elements from a first disengaged position to a second engaged position.
In another such preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of positioning comprises the step of rotating each of the first and second joining elements from a first disengaged position to a second engaged position.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of introducing a flexible container comprises the step of contacting a respective container with at least one gripper member and activating the at least one gripper member to, in turn, retain the flexible container.
In one such preferred embodiment, the step of contacting comprises the step of contacting a respective container with at least one gripper member on a first container wall and contacting a respective container with at least one gripper member on a container wall other than the first container wall.
In one such preferred embodiment, one of the steps of contacting further comprises rotatably positioning at least one gripper member from a first disengaged position to a second engaged position.